Why Did You have to Leave?
by xLollipopful
Summary: Jaclyn has been called unique, a character, but all of this wasn't enough to keep the heart of a certain Cullen boy. Nearly a century later, she's back to claim whats hers. OC usual pairings, eventually. Bella is a vamp.
1. Prologue! New vamp in town? watch out

Description: Jasper's (ex)girlfriend moves in with the Cullens. What will happen to their lives? Jasper, Alice, OC (Bella is a vampire & the Cullens moved to another town) Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. Jasper is certainly not mine.

* * *

Prologue

"Excuse me, but uhm, are you Carlisle Cullen?" a young, beautiful girl asked.

"Yes, is there something I can help you with?" Carlisle asked with confusion written all over his face.

She took and a deep breath, "Would I it be okay if I moved in with you?"

He started at the girl, startled, "Pardon?"

"Would it be okay if I moved in with you," She said slowly, then added, "I know your secret. You're a vampire, aren't you?"

Not knowing what to say, he could only stare in confusion. How would a stranger know their secret? She didn't look like one of them. How much did she know?

As if she was able to read his thoughts, she smirked, "I know much more than you think I do. After all, I am one too."

"You? A vampire? You don't look like one..." Carlisle wondered if Alice saw another on of their kind would join their family. Surely, she didn't inform him that somebody else was going to join.

"I know I don't. I look like a human and I can do anything a human can, but I'm NOT a human. See?" She sprinted from the far tree down the street and back. "So, would it be okay if I moved in with you? My partner gave up and started to feed on human blood again."

Carlisle, being the nice guy he is, nodded and told the young girl to get in the car. During the ride to his house, he learned that her name is Jaclyn and was changed by Aro himself.

"Welcome to our home." Carlisle paused, then said, "Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella we have a guest." Within a few seconds the group appeared in the front hall.

"Jasper?"

"Jaclyn…"

End Prologue

* * *

Please review! 


	2. ONE! Eavesdropping on Edward's part

A HUGE thank-you to all that reviewed! I love you guys!

Disclaimer: Wonderful Jasper does not belong to me. But Jaclyn is certainly mine!

An ENORMOUS thank-you to: Quote Mistress for helping me with this story and beta-ing.

* * *

"Jasper? Is it really you?" the girl asked, tears filling her eyes. 

"Yes. It is."

"You're alive!? I got a letter telling me you died in the war. You never came back like you promised…" Jaclyn broke off, as the tears fell freely, lost in the memories she had, still clear in her mind, like it was only yesterday.

"Jaclyn, I'm fine. But how are you alive?" Jasper, asked, puzzled, he knew this girl, he had seen her, and remembered her, little details, but his heart knew that there was something more in her.

"I'm like you, a vampire," she whispered.

"But…you're crying." He took a step toward her, his hand hovering in mid-air instinctively, to wipe the tears away. Yet, a glare from Alice quickly made him drop it.

"I'm-well, different."

For the first time, Alice spoke up, "How come I didn't see you coming?"

"Like I said, I'm different. Other people's powers don't work on me. Aro changed me personally. I can do things humans can do. I can sleep, eat, reproduce. I feel the same as a human."

"Aro changed you?" Edward asked as if he didn't believe her.

"Eersonally, he only kept me because of who I am. When they needed to clean out the South, theVolturi planted me in the cities with the most attacks to find the vampire creating the armies, since the other vampires would be attracted to me. For them, my blood smells sweeter, even if I wasn't their La Tua Cantante"

"How could you be here now?" Jasper asked with concern, wondering if the Volturi did anything to her.

"They didn't need me anymore. They trained me to kill vampires that were making armies back then, but they stopped making armies of newborns. I'm not needed… anywhere."

"Jaclyn, did you agree to get changed?" Jasper was unable to hold his curiosity anymore.

"Yes, I did. Why wouldn't I? I thought you were dead. I didn't know anything else, I was newborn, barely even to cope with the idea that I was a vampire, a creature I thought was only a story to scare little kids. So when Aro asked me to join him, I said yes."

Glaring at her, Alice planted a kiss on Jasper's face, her action telling Jaclyn to back off and stay away from HER Jasper. Hoping that nobody would ask about their relationship, Alice figured that if she didn't ask, nobody would bo-

"Jasper, how do you know Jaclyn?" Bella asked, not knowing this was not what Alice wanted.

"Hm, I wonder. What would we be considered now?"

"Let's talk about that later" Carlisle decided, not wanting a fight – mental or physical – to happen right when Jaclyn walked in the door.

"Ok, Jasper, let's go upstairs and **talk**." Alice grabbed Jasper's arm and led him upstairs to their room.

"Well, Jaclyn, this is Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice just dragged Jasper up the stairs. And this is my wife, Esme." Jaclyn bowed, shook hands with each of them and then followed Esme to her room.

----

"Jaclyn, this will be your room." Esme opened the dark wooded door to show a spaciously room, decorated elegantly in soft greens, and blues.

"Thank-you very much, Esme. Well... I was just wondering who is Alice to Jasper..."

"I am his wife. You got a problem with that?" Alice replied sharply, appearing right behind her.

"I guess... I will leave you girls to talk." Esme swiftly left the room, and hurried the rest of the vampires to the living room, rather than watching the two enemies bicker.

"Well, Alice... I supposed Jasper told you about us and our relationship."

"Actually, he didn't, He stubbornly said he doesn't want to talk about it. And he doesn't remember too clearly." Alice replied bitterly.

"Alice, are you like this to everybody?" Jaclyn, asked seeming innocent.

"No, only you," She smirked, "And I am debating whether or not to kill you."

"Don't. Because if you do, I'm afraid I would not be able to control myself and kill you. After all, I was trained by Aro himself." Jaclyn replied darkly.

Alice snarled, "I hate you too."

"I'm sorry... I really didn't mean to bother you and disrupt you pleasant life, If you want me to, I could leave."

"That would be gr-"

"Don't. Stay." Jasper cut in. He looked at his wife disapprovingly. Alice took it as a cue to leave. It wasn't really her fault that he was being protective of her love. "Jaclyn, look... I'm really sorry. I'm sure Alice didn't mean any harm. But what Alice said is true, I don't remember to clearly. I mean, my memories of you seem... to be lacking information."

"Well, you do remember I was your girlfriend, right?" Jasper nodded, "Uhm, there's something I want to tell you, but I'm afraid you don't want your family to know." She paused, "I'll write it down." She rapidly grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something with her elegant writing. Jasper stared, eyes wide open, nodded, then silently left the room. Meanwhile, Edward who was in the living room gasps, then leaves to go where Jasper is.

----

"Edward, please don't tell Alice - or anybody - about that. I will find the right time to tell them. It would be too sudden"

"Jasper, they have the right to know about this. Alice deserves to know this. I hope you will tell her soon. " Jasper nodded and looked up at the sky.

----

Alice locked herself in their room. The room that belongs to them. The room where they would be together. Alice, wondering if Jasper would leave her for Jaclyn, looks outside their bedroom window and looks at the blue sky.

----

Jaclyn quietly excused herself, then wandered into a forest. In a forest, somewhere, some place, some time... many, many years ago, it was a place Jaclyn and Jasper would always go, it was a place that they confessed their love, it was the same place had their first kiss. Jaclyn silently let the tear escape and smiled bitterly at the sky.

* * *

Ok, contest here. The first person that gets the right answer will be able to request a scene for the next chapter (I DON'T write lemon... I'm still a 12-year-old.) 

Question: Where was Jaclyn and Carlisle when they had their conversation in the prologue? Anyways, please review! (At least if you want another chappy)

And I'm sorry if Alice seems to be a bit OOC... but I mean like, WHO would be not OOC if they think that their loved ones will be taken away by somebody?

And I will try to write a chapter per week (but if school gets in my way, I might not be able to) . That will be my goal.


	3. DEUX! Jaclyn, fast cars, and Barbie

Well, hello again! See, I updated AROUND a week… You see, the 16th was my birthday… so on the 15th was my party thingy and Friday (14th) was my aunt's birthday… so I really didn't have that much time to write it. Forgive me?

Anyways, I love all my readers and reviewers! Thank-you sooo much!

And for the contest, vampirexangels was the first to get it right! Now, now… where's the enthusiasm? Only two people guessed! vampirexangels had requested that… I reveal Jaclyn's secret! Oh, and the answer was: Outside the hospital.

Everything in brackets were written by Quote Mistress --> at the end...

Disclaimer: Twilight, Jasper, Alice, etc are not mine and never will be. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. But Jaclyn and the plot is mine.

* * *

Jaclyn's first night with the Cullen's wasn't that bad… at least so far. In fact, it was interesting, but the whole school thing really peeved her. She knew all of these things, and experienced most of the historical events first hand, anyway. 

_Flashback_

"_Jaclyn, you will be attending the same school as Edward and the rest of them." Carlisle informed her._

"_I'm sorry… what?" Jaclyn asked in shock._

"_Oh darling, you will get used to it fine. Bella was fine when she first joined our family." Esme said, trying to make Jaclyn a bit more comfortable._

"_But, uhm, if I remember correctly, your 'daughter' Alice, she doesn't like me much. Would it be too much trouble if I stayed?"_

"_Oh, no. We would gladly appreciate it if you could stay, right Carlisle." He nodded his head and told Edward to come over through his thoughts._

"_Yes?" Edward asked._

"_Edward, I would like you to accompany Jaclyn tomorrow. She would be joining you guys at school. If possible, I would like you to fill her in on what to do and the procedures."_

_Edward nodded and motioned for Jaclyn to follow him._

_End of Flashback_

Jaclyn is now, sitting on her bed, waiting for Edward to start explaining.

"Well, you, Rosalie, Bella and Alice are going to Carondalet. Emmett, Jasper and I will be going to De La Salle, but the good thing is they're siblings schools, so we have classes together. Like gym, some english and history classes. Their campus's are connected with the gym, which is in the middle. About your age, I think you will be going as a 16 year-old, the same age as Bella and Alice. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and I are supposedly, one year older. A lot of people know that we're paired in couples, so don't take what the rumors are to heart, but really the thing they come up with, are crazy. It's mostly with Rose and Emmett, not so much with Bella and I or Jasper and Ali-" Edward broke off suddenly, remembering Jasper's thoughts the day before.

"No, it's fine. I can tell that Alice is who he loves now." She looked out the window and back at him, "Edward, do you have some kind of ability?" Trying to change the subject.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm able to read people's mind." He answered, wondering if Esme or Carlisle told her.

"So, I suppose you know about Jasper and I."

"That… you were his fiancée?" He asked hesitantly, making sure this was what she wanted to talk about.

She nodded, "Don't worry, nobody else knows."

"That's good. I wouldn't want Alice to know. She hates me enough."

"I'm not sure if I should tell you, but I think he is denying that fact. I heard his thoughts… _it doesn't matter if Jaclyn was my fiancée, I will always love Alice." _Edward perfectly mimicked her fiancé's voice.

"I know. I can tell. The look on his eyes… I can read them. He loves her, not me."

"He had some doubts."

"… What?" She asked, confused.

"I think he loves you too." He paused, not sure if he should continue talking or not, but decided to keep on going, "You see, he was truly worried about you when you were talking about the Volturi not needing you anymore, he thought they did something to you."

"Tell him not to, he has a wife right now."

"Jaclyn… wasn't he your fiancé first though? Technically he cheated on you, and now you're telling him it's fine and to love the other woman?

Jaclyn laughed bitterly, "He thought I was dead."

"Have you had a boyfriend besides him?"

"Nope."

_Exactly, you didn't cheat on him even though you thought he was dead_. Edward thought. It didn't matter that Alice was his sister, he pitied Jaclyn. She really loves Jasper a lot, but then again, so does Alice. Not knowing whether to be on Alice's side or be on the side that he would rather be on, he kept quiet.

"Anyways, thanks for helping me with the school stuff!" Jaclyn smiled sweetly.

"No problem. Good night." He said as the left the room.

----

"Alice hurry up!" Jasper shouted up the stairway.

They all were standing around the entrance hall, waiting for Alice to finish getting ready. In Jaclyn's mind, they all looked like prep school Barbie's and Kens with the grey and red plaid skirts that they girls had cut well above the knee, and the guys with white Oxford shirts, khakis and black blazers . Well, Rosalie looked like Barbie and Edward looked like Ken. The rest of them we're just the friends you had to spend 40 bucks for.

"I am coming!" She yelled as she walked down the stairs, slow even for a human. Her skirt had been strategically ripped, and her white blouse had a silk black cami underneath. The maroon blazer was considerably shorter than everyone elses. Esme eyed her outfit like anyone's mother, but sighed and said," Alice, watch out with your outfit choices."

"It's ok, Esme, I won't do anything bad," Alice said sincerely, with a ghost of a smirk behind it.

"She's lying you know," Added Edward with a grin.

"Everyone knows," Jasper added.

Jaclyn stayed silent for the whole exchange. She had never seen anything like this with the Volturi. Not even with Alec and Jane, who were actual siblings. They were really a family. Yet, something felt wrong being here. Sure she could adjust, but she was the outsider, the ex, like a visitor, like she was watching a television sitcom with a family. Just, they were blood drinking vampires.

"You should all go, school starts in 10 minutes." Carlisle appeared at his wife's side. Everyone stared at him in disbelief, as Emmett tried to hold back a smile.

"You're joking right," He snorted. " The place is only a 30 minutes away! With Edward, Rose and Alice driving, it will only take 5!"

"Wait. Who am I riding with, since you're all pairing up." Jaclyn piped up, trying to feel included. Alice shot her a glare, which Jaclyn instantly returned.

"Dear, you're riding in your car," Esme laughed. " It's out in the driveway."

"You got me a car." She asked, shocked." You really didn't have to."

"Unless, you want to watch Emmett and Rosalie make out while driving, you would want one," Bella laughed. Then grimaced at the thought.

"That was once!" Rosalie protested.

"No, that was 5 times," Emmett corrected, with a sheepish grin. "The other 4 was when we skipped classes."

"Come on, let's see your car," Edward tugged her hand, and she followed him out the door.

Parked in the driveway, was a Bristol Fighter SCR. The car was a shiny silver, much like the Volvo. The looked like it was leaning back sloping, abruptly from the flat hood. It's windows were tinted limo black, contrasting so differently from the blinding silver. It was low to the ground, better for the speeds it went. Jaclyn was as every bit of car nut Rosalie was,and knew by first glance that it could go up to 270 mph, a zero to 62 mph in less that 3.8 seconds.

"A Bristol Fighter SCR, wow," She stared in wonder. She had always wanted a cars like this.

"Here." Edward passed her the keys." It's yours"

She grinned up at him, and with a little shriek, Jaclyn grabbed the keys and ran down the porch steps. Pressing the button to unlock it, she narrowly missed the gull-wing doors. With another shriek at the sight of the leather, she nearly threw herself into the car. In one fluid motion, she had pressed the button that brought the doors down, and the gas pedal.

"Thank you!" She yelled, out the open window, before she sped down the driveway, to her school.

"I guess she likes it," Alice said bitterly, as she gracefully walked to her Porsche. Jasper trailed behind with a small smirk, and mounted his Ducati.

"Bet she does," He said softly.

----

It had been hard for her not to go over 200 mph. The car ran smoother the faster it went, but her foot twitched on the pedal. Just a little more, and she would've been flying. When she reached the sign that said Carondalet Academy, her mouth dropped open.

"Whoa."

Jaclyn nearly ran over a couple kids crossing the street in her shock. Before her stood the biggest school she had ever seen. The school the girls were going to, Carondalet, had an entrance driveway. Jaclyn had heard of colleges and seen them with these things, but a high school? Pretty expensive stuff . She pulled in the gated structure and parked her car right beside the Volvo along with about 20 other nice and shiny sports cars. At least Carlisle and Esme didn't give her a crappy Mustang or Buick. Quickly grabbing her bag, she stared taking in everything that would be her life for the next four years, hopefully.

The high school was made out of white washed and dark maroon bricks. The tall mahogany doors stood wide open and a sea of students clad in gray, red, white and plaid, flowed continuously through them. The main building was two stories tall, with the classrooms having balcony doors, extending onto a white wrap around porch. Several smaller one story wings made a circle behind the main building in the same maroon and white fashion. in the middle was a giant courtyard with steps lining the courtyard, they descended down in the place, creating a crater like feeling.

To her left was a large field in front of the main building with tall trees dotting the grass. On the far right of the school, stood a white gym, with glazed windows as walls. Right beside it was a football stadium, with a white and green Spartans flag waving proudly from it. De La Salle, was made up of one large building that looked at least three stories tall. Boys in green, white and black stood in groups around the campus. Smaller wings in a circle like thing shape-y thing whatever could barely be seen in the shadow of the main.

"Oh my god."

* * *

The school part was purely written by Quote Mistress! (yeah ba-bay! that's me, who is currently updating the awesome chapter!!!) 

Don't forget to review! (totally, and if you want to join Team Jasper with us, send us a PM!!)


	4. OMG! I'M SO SORRY!  AN

OMG

Listen… I'm SO sorry

I'm basically done writing the next chapter… But it has to be edited… I will do my best to update as soon as possible

My dad had restricted me and banned me from fanfiction for a while… so yeah

And school kills me… stupid IBT #$&$&#$&&$#$&

I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON!!!!!!!!


	5. THREE! Jasper: I love you

Thank-you to those who reviewed!

And I'm sorry... for not updating...

Disclaimer: Jasper is mine :) Ok, fine no he isn't and neither is Twilight... but Jaclyn is. But there's a guy named Jasper I know, and he's AWEsome.

* * *

"Wow..." She said, admiring the school. 

"Hn...it's a big school, isn't it?" Jasper commented softly, slowly turning his head to look at her.

"It's nothing like I imagined. Much bigger. I wonder how our old school would compare to that..." She looked at the figure beside her, meeting his gaze.

"Impossible." They laughed softly, enjoying each other's presence. They were so focused on each other and the memories they share, they didn't notice the jealous vampire walking up to them... but the principle beat her to it.

"Mr. Hale, who is this young lady beside you?" Mr. Ionescu asked. Mr. Ionescu is a tall man with graying hairs that appeared to be in his 60's. Though he had a stern tone, his bright blue eyes betrayed their kindness.

"She is the new member of my family, who will be attending Carondelet. Her name is Jaclyn."

"Last name?"

"'Uh..."Jaclyn scrambled for what her last name was. Was it Hale or Cullen? No, wait, Rosalie and Jasper were the twins, so...wait huh?

"It's Cullen." Alice's overly cheery voice piped up. She had reached them. Now she had wrapped her left arm around Jasper's torso, with her right on his chest, and put her head beside her hand. "Jaclyn's a family friend, and she'll be staying with us for awhile."

"Nice to meet you Jaclyn. I'm Mr. Ionescu, the principle for De La Salle.Please follow me." The principle motioned for her to follow. "You two, let go of each other. No need to add to your PDA's this early." They separated, Jasper looking relieved as Alice glared at Jaclyn's back.

"What the hell is with that guy...he's such a freak." Jaclyn whispered in an inaudible voice for only her vamp buddies could her as she gracefully walked behind Mr. Ionescu.

"Agreed," Jasper whispered back, "I'll see you at lunch by the latest. Good-luck Jacki. I love you." He added sweetly. Jasper stopped suddenly, realizing what he had said. The last part had slipped out of his mouth. He didn't mean to say it, but his instincts told him to. Something is wrong, he usually had more control over himself.

Jaclyn stopped short. He told her he loved her. Memories came rushing back at her, making her lurch forward, falling dangerously. It was Jasper, on his knee with an elegant diamond ring in his hand. She looked at her left ring finger automatically, wishing it was still there but the ring had been lost over the years. It was a beautiful thing, but when she had heard the man who gave it to her was dead...it didn't matter anymore.

"Miss Cullen." Mr. Ionescu turned around and looked at her concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Uh yeah. Just nervous." She lied quickly. Truth was, she was nervous. Jaclyn hated to be stared at. And the whole student body was incredibly good at that. They rarely got new people. Most of them had known each other since pre-school. Carondalet and De La Salle, were the best private school. Top name designers and artists came from their programs. New York Times Bestseller list was full of their alumini, and the school had several Olympic Gold Medals to boot. They were they best, they were the top, the elite, and of course, the filthy rich. And the most important rule at the school,

No one like outsiders.

---

As a hand thouched his shoulder, he turned around. "So, you're caught in the middle between two vampires. Poor guy, whoever will you choose." Emmett teased, clasping his hands dramatically over his heart. " The past? Or the present?"

"Emmett stop." Edward reprimanded sternly. "Jasper here should be running away since Alice has some angry thoughts in her head."

"Ah Alice. I still wonder how you love her." Emmett chuckled, but stopped as his eyes widened.

"Jasper? Can I talk to you?" Alice said quietly, and the whole ten foot radius got extremely silent.

"Of course Alice." Past experience told him, that yelling was not the answer. It was better to be above the influence of Emmett, no yelling and throwing!

She led him to the very edge of the parking lot, by the gravel entrance drive. They were hidden there, the trees blocking everyone's view. Only the rest of the Cullens could hear them.

"I heard you Jasper," Alice looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Tell me you didn't mean it."

"I..." He choked, he meant what he said. He knew he loved Jaclyn, and he knew that he loved Alice. But to tell her that she didn't come first to him broke his heart. "I..I don't know."

"What," Her voice wavered, from sadness to anger. "All you have to say is yes or no."

"Alice, just. I can't do this right now," Jasper turned around and began to walk to back. Alice,waves of anger exploding out of her, snapped her hand out, and latched onto this lower arm. He was tense and distant. Lately that's all he ever was.

"We need to talk about this Jasper before things get out of hand," Her voice never raised from a loud whisper.

"Get out of hand? So dressing like this and being a bitch towards Jaclyn isn't getting out of hand," Jasper asked her, waving his hand toward her outfit. "You think dressing like a slut will make me love you more?"

"So, is that what you think Jasper?" Alice snapped back.

* * *

There! Thank-you to Quote Mistress in helping me finish this chapter!! ILY! 

And now, my readers, i'm truly sorry. Please review... even if you are mad at me for not updating


	6. FOUR! Jaclyn's first day part one

Hey peeps, thanks for the reviews.

Here's another chapter, and thanks Quote Mistress for helping me with it!

Disclaimer: Come on people, you should know this by now. Read away.

* * *

Chapter 4. 

The day passed by for Jaclyn with curious stares and hushed whispering. She now knew why her "siblings" hadn't been excited to go to high school. Most of the stuff the teacher's taught here, she knew from the Volturi, or had met the people they were supposed to learn about. Through history, she fought back the urge to laugh as they began to go into American History, starting with the settlers to the Depression. How Jasper managed to survive learning about the Civil War, with a firsthand experience was a mystery. Luckily, the bell rang and saved her from the history teacher's rambling.

"Hey 'Jacki'" Emmett teased. Jaclyn flushed a dark red, and moved slower, so she and Jasper were farther apart.

"Emmett, shut up," Edward scolded him smacking him over the back of the head. "Let's go to the cafeteria now, no point of wasting time." Edward put his hand on Bella's waist and walked away. Emmett and Rosalie held hands and motioned for the other three to follow. Strangely to the rest of the student body, Alice and Jasper weren't acting like lovers at all.

"Hey... Do you think the new kid is a third party between Hale and Cullen?" A girl asked her friend softly.

"Maybe, I saw the new girl with Hale this morning. They looked like such a cute couple, better than the other Cullen." The friend replied, earning a glare from Alice.

"Hey guys! Hurry!" Bella called to them, saving the two clueless girls. 

"I feel like digging a hole and dying, " Jaclyn whispered to Jasper as they made their way into the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was behind the school close to the gym, a dome shaped building that was the roughly the size of an Urban Outfitters. On the far right corner there was a medium sized cafe, with tables and chairs, soft music spilling from the speakers. All around them were teenagers holding their Ipods, and lattes looking for friends. Stacked on the left wall were an assortment of vending machines, from sodas to junk food. Then on the back wall was the foodcourt, with places like Panda Express and Dairy Queen. Tables were scattered all around, and in the middle was a raised platform with 3 steps. Outside, were more students, mingling among themselves in the crater like courtyard they had.

Not even stopping by anyone of those places to get "props", the group beelined to small table in the farthest corner, right behind the cafe, half hidden by the wall of cd's and headphones. Dumping her messenger bag onto the ground beside the table, Jaclyn stood up and said breaking the silence, "I'm going to bet a latte. Uh bye."

When Jaclyn joined the Cullens again, a very slutty girl walked towards their table. "How dare you sit with Jasper?" The girl raised her hand to slap Jaclyn, but Jasper grabbed her hand.

"Vanessa, stop. Jacki is my friend... you can even concider her more than a friend."

Ignoring what Jasper said, Jaclyn spoke up. "I'm sorry you think of me that way. Vanessa, I have no idea what-so-ever I did to you."

"First of all, Alice and Jasper are basically made for each other. It's only been 4 hours, and ppeople are already saying that you and Jasper are made for each other. Secondly, you think you're pretty? You think you are worth their time? They are just bored! They just want entertainment. The Cullens don't truly want you. Thirdly, you are a newcomer. You don't understand how life is supposed to be here. You are an outsider. Get lost loser." Vanessa walked away, leaving Jaclyn in shock.

"And here I thoughtt nobody here would have the guts to do that."

"Aw, Jacki. Its okay, you're very pretty, much better than Vanessa. She thinks she's all so pretty herself." Bella tried to comfort her.

After lunch, they had co-ed gym, a class they all take together. Jaclyn smirked, _it's time to show that stupid Vanessa girl if I'm worth it or not. _Changing into the gym uniform, all the girls (A/N: I did not say vampires, just girls D), including Vanessa, stared in awe. The shorts that they were required to wear reveals her long, thin legs. The white shirt she wore showed the outline of her c-cup; the sexy black bra was a major bonus.

Rosalie motioned for Jaclyn to follow her; Alice was already skipping out the changeroom, about a feet or two ahead. "Girls, do your warm ups please." The teacher said. Jaclyn approached their gym teacher, Mr. Joann.

"Mr. Joann, I'm the new transfer student here."

"Ah," He looked at from the foot up, stopping at her thighs and her breasts. "Join the rest of the girls for the 5 warm-up laps." _Perv, _she thought.

By the time that she was able to join the rest of the girls, the guys had already noticed her, and Vanessa was starting to run. She jogged towards Vanessa, gave her a smirk and started to run. Being a vampire, she is able to run faster than the rest of the girls; without any effort, she finished her laps.

"Wow, that chick is fast, she should join the track team." One guy commented.

"Yeah, but I'd rather see her in the cheerleading uniform." His friend replied.

"You know who I want to see in the cheerleading uniform? Rosalie Hale." The guy said, with a nod of agreement from his friend.

"OK! STUDENTS, PLEASE GATHER UP HERE PLEASE!"

"Woah Jacki, you look nice, doesn't she, Jasper?" Emmet provoked, earning a smack from Rosalie.

"Today, we will be doing basketball." _Perfect, my best sport - asides from track that is, _Jaclyn thought. "We will be doing 1 on 1... First to go is Vanessa against Jaclyn."

"Vanessa? Wasn't she the MVP of the basketball team last year?" Somebody in the crowd of students asked.

_Jaclyn... now aren't you happy it's basketball?_

_-flashback- Last night, 2am_

_"Jasper! We really need to catch up on things!"_

_"Jacki... I..."_

_"Sorry, do you need to be with Alice?"_

_"I didn't mean that... uhm... Let's go play basketball!" Jasper suggested._

_Jaclyn smiled bitterly, not knowing if it is because he just suggested a random sport, or was it because he knows her too well. Knowing her, she would be the type in for basketball: not wasting any time, agressive, up-beat, and most of all, excitement._

_After playing basketball for an hour, Jasper stopped the game. "Jacki, you love basketball, don't you?" She nods, happy that the only person she loves knows her well. Japser smiled, "Thought so."_

_Not being able to hold it in any longer, Jaclyn blurted everything out. "Jasper... I miss you. I miss you so much!"_

_"Jaclyn, I miss you too... but Jacki... Alice is my wife."_

_"I love you!"_

_"I..."

* * *

_Ok, review please! 

I will probably update very soon! Because... LAST DAY OF SCHOOL BEFORE CHRISTMAS BREAK IS ON FRIDAY!

And, I apologize for taking forever to update... A lot of things have been going on and they still haven't been resolved yet.


	7. Sorry AN

Sorry… but some things have been going on in my life…

Plus the high school applications and such, I haven't been able to update.

Once everything gets settled, I PROMISE to update…

Sorry to everyone!! )


	8. CINQ! Jaclyn's first day part two

Sorry for the delay in updating. School has been keeping me busy, but I'm hoping to write more often.

Standard disclaimers apply.

Thank you to my beta, **Andie, you rock**.

Ohhhh and for the basketball game, it's whoever gets one basket in first (too lazy to write XD)

Warning: **SHORT** chappy

* * *

_Continuation of flashback_

"_I… don't know."_

_Jaclyn laughed bitterly, not knowing what to do, she didn't say anything._

_"Sorry." Jasper looked down, attempting to reminisce the times they had spent together, but getting memories filled with holes in them. _

_"Jasper... do you think I should leave? Am I that much of a bother?"_

_"No, don't. It's just that Alice is over-reacting."_

_"Jasper, please, don't give me that bullshi-" Jaclyn widened her eyes when she felt Jasper's lip on hers. She then slowly closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around him. Continuing to kiss him, she felt his hands on her hips; knowing that they should not be doing this, she pulled back and smacked him on the head. __Confused, Jasper looked at her in the eyes. "Let's go back now."_

_End of flashback_

Jaclyn smiles bitterly at the memory. She wanted more, she wanted to have him, she wanted him to come back to her side, she wanted him... to remember. The only...

CRRRRAAAACCCCKKKK

"Holy shit" was the first thing to come out of her mouth as she opened her eyes. Jaclyn mentally reprimanded herself for letting her thoughts get in the way again. After a second she remembered was in her 2 period class called P.E, and why she was lying face down on hardwood paneling. Groaning, she pushed herself up slowly before the nausea she felt returned. She was surrounded by the smirking faces of girls barely managing to hide their laughter. Bella who was kneeling down next to her, was snickering.

"That basketball was pretty hard huh? Really hard to see it too." Bella commented.

"Ha, ha, ha, funny, Bella, funnnnyy," She said sarcastically, glaring at her.

Standing up all the way, Jaclyn felt like an idiot. A basketball. She had been taken out by a basketball. A round leather ball full of air. She hadn't tripped in nearly a 100 years, hadn't been bested by anyone in a fight for over 60, and all it took was a ball full of air to get her face down. _God Jacki you are losing it._

A sharp whistle ended her thoughts.

"Girls, she's alright," Coach Duncan announced."Let's continue. Jaclyn do you want to sit out?"

Jaclyn who was still slightly fuming over her stupidity, snapped at the teacher. "I'm fine."

She violently took the basketball from Bella and threw it at Vanessa. Vanessa passed it back to Jaclyn, and Jaclyn passed it back to her. Vanessa dribbled the ball and had attempted to shoot... but missed. Jacki took the oppurtunity to take the rebound and shoot.

_whooooshh_ [a/n: don't know what to use for the sound... sorry...

The teacher blows the whistle, "Jaclyn, good job. Please do consider joining the basketball team."

Jaclyn nods and she turns her head towards Jasper. Slowly, she walks towards him, and tells him thank-you, leaving everybody else clueless except Edward, Jasper, and herself.

Through their eyes, they were able to have a mental conversation.

_Jaclyn: Thank-you for the game yesterday._

_Jasper: No problem. And sorry about the kiss..._

_Jaclyn: No, as much as I dislike to admit, I enjoyed it... But... it still wasn't right of us._

_Jasper: I know..._

At the side, Alice could only worry and watch as her husband is getting closer and closer with his ex-girlfriend. _Jasper... _

Will Jasper chose his past or his present? Alice or Jaclyn?

* * *

Sorry for the delay and the short chapter. Writer's block... TT

But... I'm thinking I should end it soon...

As much as you hate me for updating so slow, please do review.


End file.
